cawfandomcom-20200216-history
The Exterminator
The Exterminator (real name Darren Mathews) was born on March 23rd, 1982. None have risen through the ranks of CAW wrestling like he has. From being a low carder in the WWE in 2005 to becoming one of if not the top name in both DIW and the now defunct IPW. This wasn't down to luck though, The Exterminator truly deserves it. During his time in wrestling since 2005, The Exterminator has only lost a handfull of matches and has had multiple World Championships including the IPW World Championship, the EWE World Heavyweight Championship among others. WWE (2005) The Exterminator started out his career as a professional wrestler in WWE and wrestled under the his real name Darren Mathews. He enjoyed only a limited amount of success, only capturing the Intercontinental championship once and even then it was only for a week. Being unhappy with the dirrection his character was going in, he decided to leave the WWE. EWE (2006-2007) After leaving leaving the WWE, Darren decided he would join the new company EWE, thinking he would have more success there. It was here that he met his on and of friend Stevi T (Max Daniels). It was also here that he coined his new ring name 'The Exterminator'. Stevi T and Darren became fast friends and formed a tag team, capturing the titles on three ocasions (becoming the most succesful tag team in EWE history). However, this reign of dominance in the tag team division would soon come to an end. After winning the EWE US championship, Darren wanted to move into the singles division and so next week attacked Stevi T during their tag team championship match, causing them to drop the titles. This started a long feud between the two men which finaly ended in a steel cage match which The Exterminator would win. After feuding with Stevi T, The Exterminator set his sites on the main gold of the buisness, the EWE World Heavyweight championship. Due to this, he decided to drop the Intercontinental championship to focus more on achieving his goal. At the last ever EWE cpv, Halloween Horror (which was a joint cpv with NWE), The Exterminator was a last minute entrant into the EWE World Heavyweight title match where he faced Goldberg, The Undertaker and John Cena. The exterminator managed to pick up the win by mandible clawing Goldberg, getting his first world championship reign and becoming the last EWE World Heavyweight champion. NAF (2007) The Exterminator was schelduled to be the default NAF champion, however, due to creative difference the company never started. IPW (2007-2008) When the owner of EWE decided to found a new wrestling promotion, he called all his previous roster to ask if they wanted to join. The Exterminator agreed to this and became the first IPW champion. However, on the same day he lost the title to Booker T in a falls count anywhere match after a scissors kick. The Exterminator was not informed that he would lose to Booker on the same night as he got the title only DIW The Exterminator's most recent appearence has been for the new online CAW promotion Deep Impact Wrestling (DIW). One the first DIW show, he semingly chalenged and threatened The Vampire at the same time, before leaving the arena due to not having a schedled match. The Exterminator is also part of the DIW Championship tournament were he got to the final, beating Travis Jackson and Necro in the process. In the final, he faced The Vampire in a hell in a cell match for the DIW Championship at Inserection. The match was going badly for him until an old rival, Stevi T came down to the ring and store down both men. This was only a fiscade however as a couple of seconds later he would go on to attack The Vampire, landing his finisher (a high impact dragonwhip) on him. This allowed The exterminator to pick up the win. Finisher/Signiture moves * Moonsault (2005) * Iron Claw (2006-present) * Fame Asser (2006-present) * Fame Asser through a table (2007-present) * Scepter shot (2007) Title reigns * EWE World Champion (1 time last) * EWE Intercontinental Champion (1 time) * EWE tag team champion (2 times) with Stevi T * IPW Champion (1 time) * IPW King of the Ring (2007) Trivia * The Exterminator and Stevi T both started out as the same character in SVR but in SVR 2006 they became tag team partners instead. * The Exterminator was the first and only Triple Crown champion in EWE.